1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an X-ray detector, and an X-ray imaging apparatus including the same, and more particularly to an X-ray detector which reduces the occurrence of polarization, and an X-ray imaging apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
X-ray detectors using thin-film transistors (TFTs) are receiving considerable attention as diagnostic X-ray detectors. X-ray detectors convert an X-ray image, obtained by performing an X-ray scan, or an X-ray projection image into a digital signal. The X-ray detectors are classified as direct mode detectors and indirect mode detectors.
A direct mode detector uses a photoconductor to convert X-rays directly into electric charges. An indirect mode detector uses a scintillator to convert X-rays into visible rays and then uses a photoelectric conversion device, such as a photodiode, to convert the visible rays into electric charges.
However, when X-rays are detected by using a direct mode detector, polarization may occur in a photoconductor layer, thereby hampering accurate detection of the X-rays.